


In Which Elizabeth Accepts Mr. Darcy's Proposal

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: AU-gust 2020 [23]
Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dubcon Engagement, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: Phrases leapt to her attention, as they had before:...gravely ill...uncertain recovery...expenses...Mama has taken to bed in sympathy...Her Papa was sick, her Mama was hysterical, her sisters were alone, and Elizabeth was in Kent, much too far to be of any real help.Mama’s reaction was anything but unexpected. However, Elizabeth could not fault her. The estate was still entailed to Mr. Collins and prospects for her and her sisters were thin on the ground.Elizabeth pointedly did not dwell on her father’s health. Jane said the doctor had already been and there was little that could be done but to wait. Either Papa would recover, or he would not. She could not help the sob that broke out of her at the thought. Oh, to be at Longbourn now!
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Series: AU-gust 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870924
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	In Which Elizabeth Accepts Mr. Darcy's Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 23, 2020 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/627309018724139008/au-gust-23-arranged-marriage-au)

As soon as she read Jane’s letter, she knew she had to get out of the house. Elizabeth made her hasty excuses to the Collinses and set out urgently, letter clutched tightly in her hand and no destination in mind.

It was some time before she could bring herself to slow from her rapid flight to a more sedate walk. More time still before she could loosen her grip and reread the letter.

Phrases leapt to her attention, as they had before: _...gravely ill...uncertain recovery...expenses...Mama has taken to bed in sympathy..._ Her Papa was sick, her Mama was hysterical, her sisters were alone, and Elizabeth was in Kent, much too far to be of any real help.

Mama’s reaction was anything but unexpected. She took to bed with every complaint more severe than a headache. In this circumstance, however, her mother’s priorities being what they were, Elizabeth could not fault her. The estate was still entailed to Mr. Collins and prospects for her and her sisters were thin on the ground.

Elizabeth pointedly did not dwell on her father’s health. Jane said the doctor had already been and there was little that could be done but to wait. Either Papa would recover, or he would not. She could not help the sob that broke out of her at the thought. Oh, to be at Longbourn now!

“Miss Elizabeth!”

She startled at the call and turned quickly to see Mr. Darcy approach. She hadn’t put any thought into her route, but she must have followed the same well-trodden path she had taken in days previous, a course that wound around both the Collins’ home and the Rosings Park grounds.

“Mr. Darcy,” she greeted, her voice thick. She bobbed her head in a curtsy and he gave her a bow in return.

“I would speak to you, if I may,” he said, and he appeared somehow to be more agitated than she was.

“You may,” she allowed, attempting to school her features. If he saw her sorrow and fear, he would no doubt inquire as to its cause. And Elizabeth did not think she could bear to tell him the truth, not after hearing what he had done to Jane and Mr. Bingley.

“Thank you,” he said shortly. Then he was silent. He looked several times as if he was attempting to speak, but could not find the words within himself to begin.

Elizabeth did not often have the patience for such indecision, particularly with Mr. Darcy and particularly today. “If you have nothing to say, Mr. Darcy, than I shall thank you and continue on my way.”

“Wait!” He looked upset, and there was intense emotion in his eyes that Elizabeth could not decipher. “Miss Elizabeth.” His words were more passionate than any she had ever heard him speak.

“I have struggled in vain, but my feelings will not be repressed. I have fought against judgement, my family’s expectations, the inferiority of your birth, my rank and circumstance, and I can bear it no longer. I will put them all aside and ask you to end my agony.”

He looked at her beseechingly, but Elizabeth couldn’t parse his meaning. “I don’t understand.”

Mr. Darcy swallowed. “You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand.”

Elizabeth stared at him blankly, a thousand possibilities opening before her.

Her first reaction was to refuse him. Immediately. At length. He deserved no less after his callous treatment of Jane and his cruel neglect of Mr. Wickham. The rudeness of his proposal itself demanded nothing less than the sharp edge of her tongue, only slightly tempered by the basic rules of politeness. As she opened her mouth to begin her pointed and well-deserved dismissal however, the crinkle of paper in her hand halted her.

Papa. The estate.

Mr. Darcy owned half of Derbyshire and had ten-thousand pounds a year. With that living, he could support a half-dozen families in comfort. He could afford to keep her family safe. Her sisters could have dowries. Lydia, Kitty, and Mary could have a governess such as those extolled by Lady Catherine. Their own prospects would be considerably raised.

He had remarked at length on the inferiority of her circumstances, but if he was proposing to wed her regardless, he could hardly continue to protest a relationship with Jane, should Mr. Bingley still prove amiable to it. Her beloved elder sister might yet see her happiness restored.

Mr. Darcy shifted. A muscle in his jaw tightened, but he had evidently retained enough manners to wait for a lady’s response to such an unexpected question.

Elizabeth’s mind raced. Was she actually considering it? Considering _him_? After all he had done and all her determination that she would not bend to the wishes of society? She had never been mercenary in her designs, and it was for that very reason that she had refused Mr. Collins, despite her mother’s pleas.

Charlotte had married Mr. Collins for the comfort and stability that he gave her. Though it was obviously not an ideal match, Charlotte had learned to live within its strictures. She had her own rooms in the house designated for her use, spaces where her husband did not venture. Elizabeth had seen how she had made herself content with her circumstances.

How much more room could she have with a husband worth ten-thousand a year? Her allowance could give her independence. She could see to Mr. Wickham’s future herself, without Mr. Darcy’s approval. She could carve out her own space in the miserable half of Derbyshire where Mr. Darcy dared not encroach.

Elizabeth looked at him. Was this a man she could marry? He was handsome, for certain. Colonel Fitzwilliam was of the opinion that he was a good man and a loyal friend. The fervor of his proposal indicated at least some manner of partiality toward her.

Her objections to his character were numerous, but if Jane’s happiness could be ensured and Mr. Wickham’s future secured, all that remained was his disdain, abrupt manner, and disagreeable nature. These were not small barriers, but...

Her family. Her father. Her future. Could she be so mercenary?

The smooth paper of Jane’s letter slid against her fingertips. There were places where the words were nearly illegible from the way Jane’s hand had shaken and the ink had stained the page.

Elizabeth looked Mr. Darcy in the eye. “Yes,” she said, her voice unsteady, but her words clear. “Yes, I will marry you.”


End file.
